The present invention relates to a method of adhering a cover glass and a cover glass adhering device, more precisely relates to a method of adhering a cover glass, by which a cover glass is adhered onto a microscope specimen with a mounting medium, which are mounted on a slide glass, and a cover glass adhering device for executing said method.
A microscope specimen, e.g., a tissue slice of an affected part of a patient, is made by the steps of: slicing a tissue of the affected part; mounting the tissue slice on to a slide glass; removing fat from the tissue slice; dyeing the tissue slice; and adhering a cover glass, which covers over the tissue slice, onto the slide glass with mounting medium.
When the cover glass is adhered onto the slide glass, it is important to perfectly remove air bubbles, which obstruct observation through a microscope, from a space between the cover glass and the slide glass. Further, it is important for the observation to prevent the tissue slice from being damaged.
A conventional method of removing air bubbles is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Gazette No. 3-40367. FIG. 6 is a front view showing the method. A sliced specimen 1 in mounted on a slide glass 3. A mounting medium 2 is dropped onto the slide glass 3. The slide glass 3 is mounted on a table 4. A sucking pad 6 is provided to a holder 5, which can be moved in the vertical direction. The sucking pad 6 is moved downward, together with the holder 5, so as to hold a cover glass located at another place (not shown in FIG. 6). The sucking pad 6 holds one end of the cover glass 7 (a left end of the cover glass 7 shown in FIG. 6). The other end of the cover glass 7 (a right end of the cover glass 7 shown in FIG. 6) is downwardly biased by a pusher 9, which is downwardly biased by a spring 8, so as to obliquely hold the cover glass 7. The length of downward projection of the pusher 9 is adjusted by nuts 10, which are screwed with au upper part of the pusher 9 projected from an upper face of the holder 5.
Then the holder 5 is moved to a position above the slide glass 3, and the holder 5 is downwardly moved toward the slide glass 3. Firstly, the other end (the right end) of the cover glass 7 contacts an upper face of an end part of the slide glass 3, then an inner face of the cover glass 7 gradually contacts the slide glass 3 toward the one end (the left end). With this action, the mounting medium 2 is extended toward a left end of the slide glass 3 (see a state shown in FIG. 6).
After the cover glass 7, which is held by the sucking pad 6, is piled on and pushed onto the slide glass 3, the sucking pad 6 releases the cover glass 7 and the holder 5 is upwardly moved together with the sucking pad 6.
With this action, the slide glass 3, on which the microscope specimen 1 covered with the cover glass 7 is mounted, is left on the table 4.
Air existed in a space between the slide glass 3 and the cover glass 7 is pushed by the mounting medium 2 leftward when the cover glass 7 is gradually piled on and pushed onto the slide glass 3, so that the air is forced out from the space between the slide glass 3 and the cover glass 7 and no air bubbles are left therein.
When the cover glass 7 is piled on the slide glass 3, the left end of the cover glass 7, which is held by the sucking pad 6, is vertically moved downward. So, the right end of the cover glass 7, which has been obliquely held, is changed the posture horizontally. With this action, the right end of the cover glass 7 is slid a distance .DELTA.a (see FIG. 6). Namely, a part "a" (see FIG. 6) is moved from a oblique posture to a horizontal posture, so that the right end of the cover glass 7 is sidewardly slid against the pushing force of the pusher 9. An inner (lower) face of the right end of the cover glass 7 is slid on the upper face of the slide glass 3.
If the right end of the cover glass 7 is located on the specimen 1 when the right end of the cover glass 7 is slid on the slide glass 3, the specimen 1 will be damaged. If the damaged part of the specimen 1 is located under the cover glass 7, the damaged part obstructs the microscope observation.
To clearly observe the specimen 1 by the microscope, air must be perfectly removed from the space between the cover glass 7 and the slide glass 3. Further, the damaged part of the specimen 1, which has been damaged when the cover glass 7 is piled onto the slide glass 7, must not be located in a visual field of the microscope.